Well It All Started With a Hat
by DigitalFruitBomb
Summary: Double D's life is turned upside down when the gang discovers the secret of what's under his hat. Could the secret also be the key to turning it right side up again? Future Kevin/Edd CHAPTER 8 NOW UP!
1. PlannED

Hey, kids! Enjoy the story!

Title: Well It All Started With a Hat

Chapter Name: PlannED

Warnings: None, yet.

Disclaimer. I do not own Ed, Edd, or Eddy, or anything else that has to do with them.

Summary: Double D's life is turned upside down when the gang uncovers the secret of what's under his hat. Could the secret also be the key to turning it right side up again? Future Kevin/Edd SLASH

* * *

Well, it all started with a hat. Who knew an object so simple was capable of causing large-scale events, and strong feelings of love, hatred, anger, and fear. Wait, no.

Perhaps it was not the hat. Maybe it was what was _under_ the hat that ravaged the boy's life who tried so hard to keep it a secret. And perhaps it was what was under the hat that led him to find love and acceptance in the most unexpected places.

* * *

It was Wednesday night when two figures hunched themselves over a large piece of paper. It was a hastily drawn schematic of a bedroom in a certain boy's house. Paths leading into and out of rooms were drawn to make sure no one noticed what they were planning; Xs were placed where areas would be the most dangerous and circles had been sited precisely where their objective would be.

"Ed! Back off, you big lump. You're in my face!" Eddy said hoarsely, smacking Ed in the face.

The tall boy remained unfazed, but slowly backed off. "Sorry Eddy. It just looks like the plan in _Space Invaders #47 _when the-"

"Yeah, whatever. Do you want to do this or not?" Eddy snapped, jabbing his finger into the paper. Sometimes he wondered if Ed would ever change.

"Yes, Eddy! Do I ever!" Ed replied, waving his arms around and smiling that trademark smile, gums and all.

"Then shut up."

The two young boys were sitting on Eddy's floor in his bedroom. At first glance, the room seemed tidy, but that was until you decided to look under his bed. There was an abundance of dirty clothing, CD's, and, to put it lightly, less than appropriate magazines hidden underneath. They had spent about two hours making the plan, er, _Eddy_had spent about two hours making the plan and drawing it onto the paper. It was Operation "Double D." Eddy took pride in naming it. It was so original, right? He drew a large red line with his sharpie onto the plan. It went from Double D's bed to his desk.

"Alright, you better listen, Ed, because I'm not saying this again. If this works, whatever is under that hat I can sell for a lot of cash," Eddy said chuckling darkly.  
Maybe he had a premature receding hairline. Photos of that would sell big. Or maybe it was a bad dye job. Whatever it was, Eddy was sure he was going to get rich from it. I mean, how could he not get rich off it? He knew for a fact _everyone_ wanted to know what was under that hat. And with the knowledge of someone actually knowing what was hidden, they would all draw to him like a moth to light and be wiling to pay for it.

He began tracing his fingers along the lines of the plan.

"Ed, I'm going to ask Double D to help me study for the chemistry test tomorrow. When he's at Math Club after school, you and I are going to break into his room and you're going to hide under his bed, here, with rope and duck tape. I'm going to leave through here. When he and I come back, I'll be distracting him. And when I give you this sign," He scratched the back of his head, "you'll come out the front of the bed and tie him to the chair, and duck tape his mouth." He took a deep breath.

"You got all that, big guy?"

Ed looked at him with that dumb smile and saluted.  
"Yes! Eddy Sir! I will except this position and vanquish the evil doers from-"

"Ed?"

"Uh, yes, Eddy?"

"Shut up."

He knew very well that what he was doing was wrong. And he knew Double D would probably hate him for it afterwards. But sometimes, he got tired of it, of each little scam that failed. Every quarter that slipped out of his hands, he could feel himself get more and more tired. Eddy knew he had a problem. The undying thirst for wealth that always eluded his grasp was in fact a huge problem, but...it was so addicting. All he had to do was to keep telling himself that the next one would work, no matter how tired he was.

He shook himself from those thoughts. He needed to focus on the thing at hand, especially if he wanted it to work.

Whatever thing that was hidden under Double D's hat was his last chance at making it big. . .before he had a breakdown.

* * *

The bell had just rung at Peach Creek High School. Edd, better known as Double D, walked down the crowded hallway to his locker. So sad, another day of school over, but at least there was math club to look forward to.

As he was concentrating on his locker combination, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"AH!" He squeaked and dropped his books all over the floor. Frowning, he turned around to look at his predator. It was just Eddy.

"I'd like to ask you to refrain from doing that, please." Double D asked quietly.

Eddy rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey, that chemistry test is gonna kill me tomorrow if I don't study. So, help me study tonight so I don't totally flunk?" He was using his puppy face with the extra-long eyelashes.

"Well actually Eddy-" Double D began.

"Thanks, man," Eddy interrupted, "I knew you would help me."

Double D sighed. Part of him wanted to refuse, knowing Eddy would just goof off or force him into another scam, but the other part of them, the academic side of him, could not dare to refuse a fellow student's plea for help.

"Okay. Well. . . I have Math Club until four-o-clock. Meet me at my house at around, say . . . four fifteen?"

"Sounds good. Later," Eddy waved, and took off down the hallway.

'_That's weird. He's never asked me to help him study before,' _Double D thought, then shrugged.

Maybe he was just having a really hard time in chemistry. Actually, he wouldn't be surprised if he was having a hard time in all his classes. He leaned down to pick his books up off the floor and started to put them into his backpack.

"Dork," A boy's voice said.

Double D didn't even bother to turn around. He had already passed by, only pausing long enough to throw the customary insult at him.

'_Kevin.'_

He never really liked Kevin. Then again, none of the Ed's ever really got along with him. Maybe that's the way it was destined to stay. Double D shut his locker door and swung his backpack around his shoulder, walking down the nearly empty hallway to Math Club. It was going to be a tough night, especially when you had to tutor someone who doesn't even care enough about their grades to begin with.

And yet, he had no idea there wasn't going to be a lot of tutoring going on.

* * *

A/N: New chapter up very soon. As soon as it's done being beta-read.

Next Chapter. BustED. The plan goes into action


	2. BustED

**2nd Chapter**, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the show!

**Title:** Well It All Started With A Hat

**Chapter Title:** BustED (The plan goes into action. Will the boys really find out what's under that hat? Read on to find out.)

**Warnings:** Brief use of the B-word

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, Or Eddy, or anything else that has to do with them.

* * *

Previously in the last chapter:

_Double D shut his locker door and swung his backpack around his shoulder, walking down the nearly empty hallway to Math Club. It was gonna be a tough night, especially when you had to tutor someone who doesn't even care enough about their grades to begin with._

_And yet, he had no idea there wasn't going to be a lot of tutoring going on._

* * *

Eddy had never been so excited in his entire life. This was going to work. This was _actually_ going to work. He was going to be so rich after this. The dark-haired boy could feel his eyes turning into giant dollar signs. And besides, he always wondered what was under Double D's hat. The boy had just been extremely skillful in evading all their attempts to extract it from his head. And he was really good at holding on to it, too. Who knew there was actually muscle somewhere on him? Eddy ran all the way over to Ed's house. Almost tripping up the front steps, he stumbled onto the doorstep and banged on the doorbell.

"Ed! Ed! Open up! Come on!" He hoped Sarah wouldn't answer the door. That bitch sure had a personal vendetta. Looking at his watch he noticed they only had about half an hour now to do this. He was not about to let this be screwed up.

Ed finally opened the door. "Sorry Eddy. I had a hard time putting my pants on again." Eddy couldn't help but notice they had been put on backwards. He chuckled at this.

"Heh. Come on. Let's go. We don't have a lot of time."

When they got to Double D's house, they immediately agreed it wouldn't be hard getting in. His room was on the first floor, and his parents were still at work. How convenient. It didn't even take Eddy five minutes to open the window and get inside. Eddy was always a little envious of Double D's room. He always kept it really nice and clean, and everything was so organized. It reflected his personality. Keeping clean and organized just wasn't something Eddy was capable of. The same probably went for Ed, too. He looked under the bed and let go a sigh of relief. There was nothing under there. Still, it wasn't very spacious.

"Alright, Ed. Get under the bed."

"Eddy, I don't think I'm gonna fit."

". . .Sure you will." Eddy grabbed him and jammed him under the left side of the bed. Ed screamed like a girl, and kicked his feet, which were still sticking out. Eddy kicked at them until they disappeared under the bed with the rest of Ed.

"See? You fit. Now take this stuff. You're gonna need it." Eddy waited for him to get situated, then stuck a long piece of rope and duck tape under the bed.

"Eddy. . .there's not a lot of air under here!"

Eddy checked his watch again. 4:00. Double D would be leaving Math Club right about now. He better get a move on, or they might be caught in the act. And no, not that kind of act.

"Ed, remember the plan?"

"Butter toast."

"I guess that's a yes, then. Don't make a sound when we get back here, or I'll skin you."

Eddy exited through the window and closed it. The adrenaline was pumping in his veins now. Everything was falling into place. All he had to do now was sit on the front doorstep and wait for the victim.

Meanwhile, Ed was getting bored and hot under the bed. He decided to count his toes, but got stuck at five. Eddy was also bored and getting impatient waiting on the steps. It was 4:17 now. Where was Double D? With his chin in his hands, he stared ahead until he saw a figure walking his way. It was about time. Double D finally emerged onto the steps.

"Hey Eddy. I hope you weren't waiting too long," he said, taking out his house keys.

Eddy stood up and waved it off. "Nah, just got here," he lied. This was too easy.

There was a click and a jingling of the keys when Double D opened the door. Naturally a gentleman, he let Eddie go in first.

"Hey, I ain't a chick," Eddy said.

He followed Double D into the kitchen where Double D took his books out of his backpack and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Would you like a drink or a snack or anything?" he asked politely.

Eddy coughed. "Oh, uh, n-no. I really uh, think we should get right into it. I'm uh. . ._really_ far behind." He really hoped Ed was able to contain himself and not blow it.

Double D shrugged. "Sure Eddy, if you say so. Let's go."

In the bedroom, Ed finally finished counting his toes. Then he started humming Mary had a Little Lamb until the remembered he had a job to do. He really didn't want Eddy to skin him, so he got into position.

Eddy held his breath as Double D opened his bedroom door. Images of Ed in his underwear sticking duck tape all over himself in the bedroom kept popping up into his mind. When Double D opened the door Eddy could finally breath. It was silent. Perfect. Double D pulled over a chair for him and they sat down.

Double D cleared this throat and opened up the textbook. "Now, where do you remember leaving off?"

Eddy really couldn't remember. He slept in this class. Actually, he slept in all of his classes. Might as well just roll with it.

"Uh, might as well start with chapter one," He shrugged.

Double D stared at him for a minute. "Uh, alright. Chapter One. The basics of Chemistry. Now if we break down this formula. . ."

Eddy had already tuned him out. It was time. The moment of truth. The moment he had been waiting for. The moment that would ultimately make him rich. He hoped to God Ed was watching and paying attention. Slowly he reached around to the back of his head. . .and scratched. It was truly epic. Ed came flying out from under the bed like a monkey on crack. He worked with such finesse that Double D barely had enough time to turn and scream before Ed had him tied and taped. Eddy had to give the guy credit. That was impressive.

"YES! ED! YOU ROCK!"

"BUTTER TOAST!"

It took them a moment to calm down before realizing that Double D had chewed the tape off his mouth and was now screaming incoherently, legs flailing.

"What are you doing!? Take this off, right now, I demand you! You're going to rape me aren't you? Mother always warned something like that would happen!"

"Eddy, what's going on?" Edd asked.

"Whoa, dude. Calm down. We just wanna see what's under that hat of yours, that's all," Eddy said, using the calmest voice he knew.

Unfortunately, that only made him scream worse.

"Eddy! Eddy! I'm warning y-you! You take off this hat and I'll be informing the proper authorities! Must. . .get. . .to. . .pepper spray. . .in pocket. . ."

"No, Double D! I have to know! I'll be rich! I'll even split profits. . .Oh, I see it now. You were planning to keep it to yourself! Waiting for the right time to unleash it and become rich without us, weren't you?" He knew that was pot calling the kettle black, but it still made him mad for some reason. Damn his arrogance.

Double D shook his head furiously. "No, I swear that's not it! Please-"

Eddy got fed up. It was now or never. He decided on now. Everything was put in slow-motion and turned to black and white as Eddy hooked his fingers around the rim of Double D's hat.

"Nnnnnoooooooooooooo!"

And then it was over in a flash. Double D's hat fell the floor and Ed and Eddy gasped.

* * *

A/N: 3rd chapter up soon. I'm sorry for any delays that you might experience. My beta-reader appears to have died on me, and it's kind of distressing. My apologies, dear readers. I'd also like to ask you to leave a truthful review, and include anything that you'd like me to change or add. I usually listen.

**Next Chapter Title: **TrickED. (The boys finally figure out what's under Double D's hat. What does Eddy plan to do with it now?)


	3. TrickED

_**ATTENTION: THE FOLLOWING IS NOW BETA-READ. ENJOY THE STORY AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW! )  
**_

**3rd Chapter**, ladies and gentlemen. Enjoy the show!

**Title:** Well It All Started With A Hat

**Chapter Title:** TrickED **(THE TRUTH IS REVEALED!)**

**Warnings:** Drama? Serious drama?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, Or Eddy, or anything else that has to do with them.

* * *

_Eddy got fed up. It was now or never. He decided on now. Everything was put in slow-motion and turned to black and white as Eddy hooked his fingers around the rim of Double D's hat._

_"Nnnnnoooooooooooooo!"_

_And then it was over in a flash. Double D's hat fell the floor and Ed and Eddy gasped._

* * *

Eddy was struck speechless.

It was truly an amazing sight.

Double D had normal hair that was a nice golden color and hit the middle of his neck. But that's not what threw Eddy off.

Double D had side bangs that now hung over the left side of his face, and Eddy and Ed couldn't stop staring at them. Faded red blended into orange, green, blue and purple.

Double D had colored his bangs rainbow with several vividly colored hair dyes. It had to be recent, because even though the color was slightly faded, it significantly stood out.

Eddy hadn't expected anything quite like it. What he saw was nothing like the things he had pictured in his head. Double D's head was lowered, with watering eyes and quivering lips.

Puzzle pieces started to fit together in Eddy's mind, but the remaining gaps left him with so many questions. He knew very well that rainbow anything on a boy was a symbol for gay pride. Yet, he couldn't have dyed his hair all those years back. Double D had that hat on him for as long as Eddy could remember, even when they were very young. Something was missing. There had to be something, anything to explain this.

He looked over at Ed. It was too late; he had gone into Ed-land leaving only a blank stare on his face.

Damn. So much for his input.

Usually he would blurt something out to lighten the situation. But thinking of how serious the circumstances were, Eddy wasn't sure Ed could even say anything to lighten this particular situation. He had to say something to break the awkward silence or Double D was going to start bawling and wasn't sure if he could follow through with his plan if the tears started rolling. When he spoke, the voice was cracked and quiet, not his voice at all.

"H-How. . .why. . .E-Explain? Please?"

Shakily, he reached into his pocket when Double D had his head down. He felt his fingers touch the smooth surface of the small audio recorder and pulled it out. Awkwardly, he placed his hand behind his back, so the recorder would be out of view, and hit the record button. This entire conversation may come in handy later.

Double D gazed at him for a long time, and his eyes never stopped watering. Then he spoke in a thin voice.

"Well, I-I suppose since y-you've," he had to stop to clear his throat. It was hard not to cry, "I suppose since you've made this far, and were so bent on finding out, you genuinely deserve an explanation. I mean, I guess if you guys are my 'friends' I can trust you not to tell anyone."

He sat up in the chair as best as the rope would permit him and sighed deeply. His confidence and self-esteem were so low right now that he couldn't even bear to look Eddy in the face. Double D was currently being seen in his most vulnerable state. He was disgusted with himself. Ed had snapped out of Ed land, and was now fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Remember. . .remember when we were young, Eddy? When we first met?"

Eddy looked down at his feet. "Yeah, I do. You just moved into the neighborhood. We were eight. You had your hat on even then, so why--"

"I'm getting to that Eddy. You see, we have to start at the beginning. From when I was born until two years ago, I had a serious hormonal imbalance. I took medication for it, but my hair just wouldn't grow. It was extremely embarrassing, not having hair. My mother understood and bought me this hat when I was five. Sure, it was big, but it covered up any evidence that I had no hair. I grew dependent on it, and I also grew extremely afraid that if any of the kids in the neighborhood ever found out, they would tease me forever. You guys already make fun of me for being academically advanced, and that would kind of put the icing on the cake now wouldn't it?"

Eddy felt a sharp pang of guilt. He was right. From when they were young, to even now, Eddy and many of the other kids had teased Double D for being smart. He never realized it how much it hurt Double D. Maybe this was not such a good idea after all… He was snapped out of his thoughts when Double D continued with his story.

"So, when I was fourteen, two years ago, I noticed that I was actually growing hair! You couldn't even imagine my joy. Within a year, I had a full head of hair. Now I wasn't ready to give up my hat, though. It had become a part of me. So I left it on until I was ready to give it up. Until then, decided to do something with my hair, something that only I could see. I didn't know what though. That's also when I discovered I was, you know," his voice lowered, "gay. But that's a story for another day. Anyway, upon discovering this. I decided to dye my bangs with temporary hair dye in rainbow colors in. . .pride? I guess you could say that. Well guess what, it wasn't as temporary as I thought. It just wouldn't come out. So I had to go back to being on a 24/7 watch for people out to get my hat off, especially my parents. They still think I don't have hair. Imagine if they saw it now! This is worse than having no hair!"

Something started bubbling in Eddy's stomach. What was it? Guilt? Sympathy? The feeling wasn't strong enough for him to be sure. Well yeah, Double D's story was heart wrenching, and made Eddy feel terrible for what he did, but part of him still needed the profit that would come with this. What could he sell the pictures for? These would be worth at least 75 cents. Yes, that would be perfect.

Then Double D did something that startled him. He looked straight into Eddy's eyes and glared at him.

"Yet, I don't understand, how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend. And don't try to blame any of this on Ed; you probably brainwashed and dragged him into this. I thought that you understood that maybe you should just leave me alone. Why would you try so hard to find out what's under my hat when I tried so hard to keep it a secret? I don't understand. You just want  
your filthy money, huh?"

Eddy's mind panicked.

This was going way down hill, and _fast._

Double D was his friend, but money was his best friend. And so was selfishness. So right now, his two best friends were telling him to knock Double D senseless tomorrow and take Polaroid pictures of his unconscious friend's hair, get rich, and make it big.

But nothing was ever that easy. This would have to be done extremely carefully. He hoped his acting skills were better than he thought. If this didn't work, not only would he have wrecked a friendship but also have screwed himself out of a lot of cash.

He scrunched up his face until he was sure it resembled something of self-loathing and guilt.

"You're right. I. . .I can't just believe what an idiot I've been. After hearing your story, I feel terrible for what I've done to you. I know you feel that I always use you as a guinea pig for my schemes, but that's not the truth. You're a true friend to me, Double D, you really are. I'm not asking for you to forgive me, but I'm just telling you that I'm always going to be your friend, no matter what, and I'm going to learn to accept you just the way you are."

Eddy wanted to lean over and puke all over his shoes. That was the lamest, corniest, sappiest thing he had ever said. No doubt Double D fell for it, though. He was a smart kid, but his downfall was his extreme gullibility and naivety. He also couldn't hold a grudge for more than a few minutes. Eddy was almost positive his anger had long since worn off.

Sure enough, Double D's eyes started watering.

"Oh Eddy," He choked, "I could never hold a grudge against one of my best friends. I forgive you. And Ed, I was never mad at you in the first place. Just don't mention this to anyone, okay, Eddy?"

Eddy clicked the stop button on the audio recorder and slipped it in his back pocket.

"Wouldn't think of it, dude."

He walked over to Double D and untied him and even though it pained him to do it, he leaned over and gave Double D a hug. However, it was a very manly one. He was still really weird about hugging another boy that was gay. He was about to pull away when Ed yelled, "Group hug!" and ran over and sandwiched them all together.

Nobody saw the dollar bill signs slowly forming in Eddy's eyes or the evil smirk that graced his lips. Oh, he was good. He had Double D fooled and now he did not have to split profits, not that he was going to anyway. He didn't care about hurting Double D anymore. As long as he kept telling himself that Double D would want him to succeed, he knew that weird feeling wouldn't come back.

It was all coming together now, and it was only a matter of time before all the money in the  
world would be his. All his…

* * *

On Friday, Double D was more quiet than usual. He didn't talk as much to Ed or Eddy; He was too busy worrying that they'd tell the whole school.

Yet, they didn't.

Double D was relieved. He should give them more credit. They were his friends, after all. Unless, Eddy was planning something bigger. Nah, he wouldn't do that. . .right? Double D chuckled at his paranoia. Obviously, his dependence on his hat was starting to change the way he thought about everyone. He was sure Eddy wouldn't pull something like that; they were friends. Still…he just couldn't shake the feeling…

* * *

**-On Saturday around 12:00 p.m-**

Double D sat at his computer desk doing research for his upcoming science project. It was a beautiful day outside, and it was only a matter of time before Ed and Eddy dragged him outside on a hunt for jawbreakers or to help with another one of Eddy's schemes. Double D concluded that he wouldn't mind; it would be a waste of time to spend ALL of his time inside.

He was just about to print his research out when he heard a knock on his window. Well, that didn't take very long, now did it? He hit the cancel button on his printer and went over to the window. It was Eddy, but there was no sign of Ed.

He opened the window and Eddy hopped in.

"Salutations, Eddy."

"Hey Double D. Wanna hang out today? I found the perfect thing for you to help me out with." Double D didn't know why but there was an odd smirk growing on Eddy's face. There was that feeling again…but again, he just shoved it off as paranoia.

"Yeah, sure. My parents are out shopping now. So why not? What did you want me to help you out with?"

Eddy's smirk morphed into a full out evil smile.

"Oh, you'll see."

And that's all Double D heard before he blacked out.

* * *

**A/N:** Was that crappy or what? Well I couldn't wait any longer and keep you guys waiting. It pained me. Thank you to all my reviewers! The next chapter is almost done!

**Next Chapter:** HumiliatED! Eddy humiliates Double D in the worst way possible! But how?


	4. HumiliatED

_**-This Chapter is Beta-Read!-**_

**Title: **Well It All Started With a Hat

**Chapter Title: **HumiliatED

**Warnings: **Edd-Abuse?

**Disclaimer: **Don't own EEnE or anything to do with it. Never Will.

**Beta-Reader: **Moshy H. She's great.

_(A/N at the bottom)_

* * *

As Double D regained consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the horrible throbbing in his head. He squeezed his eyes shut in agony; the pain only intensifying as loud voices and laughter reached his ears.

Wait…voices? Laughter? Where was he? The last thing he remembered was Eddy and him talking…then nothing.

He opened his eyes and waited to for the blurry objects to sharpen. He was tied up, again, in his computer chair, in Eddy's backyard. Looking straight ahead, he saw that all the space in his eight-foot radius had been roped off with fake police tape being held up with only sticks that were stuck into the ground. Beyond that was a whole crowd. Every single kid in the cul-de-sac was there, and even the Kanker Sisters! His mind went into shock and his heart started thumping.

Given that he was tied up with the Kanker Sisters just feet away from him was reason enough to start panicking, but as he felt a slight breeze toy with his hair, he discovered a better reason to panic.

He didn't have his hat on! Oh god, no! He wasn't wearing his hat; everything was exposed. And everyone could see...could see…could see…_HIM_. His first thought was to struggle out of the rope and desperately try to find his hat, but something caught his attention.

The other kids didn't seem to be paying attention to him. . .yet, but he knew it was only a matter of time before they would look up and see.

This had to be a nightmare.

It had to be.

His heart dropped in his chest. This is was what he had always feared most and now it was coming true. When they all saw he had awoken, they started whispering or throwing glances his way and giggling.

He felt his whole face turn red. The shame, embarrassment, _mortification _was overwhelming and he knew things couldn't get any worse. That is until he saw Eddy, his dearest friend.

He was in that crowd, handing out Polaroid pictures, a whole stack in his hand with his face on it. And in the other hand was a quarter jar. There was no way…Eddy just would not do that. He would never sell him, their friendship for just a few quarters; even he wasn't that low…was he?

But the jar, almost full, glared at him, mocking his trust and forgiveness.

Double D's eyes roamed over the crowd, the truth continuing to slap him over and over. Most of the kids had pictures, staring, shocked, but Jimmy and Sarah had their ears pressed to a small device that looked like an audio recorder. Their eyes were wide as they listened, but when the tape finished they began to laugh hysterically. Had Eddy taped their whole conversation?! He tried to focus on what Eddy was saying and almost died at seeing who he was talking to.

He was talking to Kevin..._Kevin!!_ Was Eddy trying to get him beat-up for life? Why in the world would he talk to Kevin, the one that had bullied them over and over again?

Double D, only for a moment, tried to decipher the look on Kevin's face. Unlike the other kids, who were mostly looking surprised, shocked and basking in his humiliation, Kevin looked a bit..._pissed off_.

Though he should figure out why, he just couldn't bring himself to do that…at least not right now. He was too busy trying to figure out what Eddy was saying.

_I knew he was gay all along._

_He would just stare at me and Ed; it was kinda creepy._

_Well that explains his obsession with being neat all the time._

Double D's breathing hitched and everything slowed down. So it was true. He couldn't trust Eddy. He had tricked him, using his kindness against him in the most horrible of ways. Eddy _was_ a liar and a traitor. He felt so pathetic for falling for his act. How could he have been so naïve?

Yet how could Eddy be so cruel? Was it because of him? Had he been such a horrible friend that he deserved this kind of treatment? His eyes started to sting and he knew he was moments away from crying. It just hurt so bad to know he was not even worth enough to have friends, to have people care for him. They only wanted to use him for personal gain, whether it was his intellect or even his hair, they were all just using him.

And Eddy was the worst.

He didn't want to think of Eddy in this light, but he was betrayed and humiliated in the worst way possible. All by what he thought used to be one of his best friends. He had always just been a guinea pig to him. All those years. . .

"Double D's a Double She!"

"Rainbow, huh, Plank?"

"The Edd-boy is welcome to use my great-grandmother's remedies to cure the gayness!"

"Shut up, Rolf. . ."

Ed and Kevin had to hold Marie Kanker back after she tried jumping over the tape. She was hysterical, which didn't surprise anyone, least of all Double D. She had the biggest crush on him for what seemed forever.

"You CAN'T be gay! You just can't!"

Look what Eddy had done now. He wrecked his reputation, humiliated him, used him, and gotten him so far into this it was probably impossible now to get himself back out.

Something started bubbling inside him. It was an emotion he never felt to this extent in his life.

Rage.

Pure rage.

He could no longer find it in his heart to forgive Eddy. He was done with him forever. He was usually a good-natured boy, but this was more than he could handle. He was tired of being weak, tired of being used and stepped on.

His arms weren't tied for some reason so it was easy to work himself out of the rope. As soon as he stood up, the whole crowd got quiet and parted to leave Eddy standing by himself.

The mastermind behind this plan was a little shocked. He had not expected Double D to regain consciousness and full strength until after this was all done. He started to back away but Double D was already over the police tape. In one swift move, he grabbed Eddy by the collar.

Okay now he was starting to wish he had just listened to his conscious. But now he too far in to sweet-talk his way out of this one. It was may have worked before, but Double D looked like he was ready to kill. And it didn't help that Double D was so much taller than he was. His feet were barely touching the ground. When he finally met Double D's eyes, he shuddered in fear.

Double D's glare was so intense who knew what might happen now.

He didn't know what he was doing. It was all instinct. But now was the opportunity to say what he wanted to say ever since he woke up.

"How could you?" Double D said, his voice breaking. His eyes were beginning to fill with hot tears. Eddy was so startled he didn't respond at first.

"Y-You don't understand, I was-"

"Shut up. I should've seen through your dirty trick the minute you started pulling it. So I'm just another scam to you, huh? Not a friend? I'll never forgive you, Eddy. Never." He lifted his fist up before he could even think about it. Eddy flinched and some of the crowd gasped. He knew he should. Everything in his body was telling him to do it and definitely enjoy it, but…he just wasn't that type of person. He could never harm anyone…ever even if they were as horrible as Eddy. It just wasn't in him.

He released Eddy and watched as he fell to the ground, staring at him, wide-eyed.  
Double D turned to the crowd. The kids stood back to make room for him; the Double D that they knew as 'weak' and 'wimpy' was not there. It would be absolutely stupid to mess with him right now.

However, Ed was there. He looked… hurt. Many people thought of Ed as stupid, but when it came to his friends, he instantly got serious. Something was wrong with his best friends and from what he just saw, their once strong friendship had ended.

"You're still my friend, Double D. You always will be," He said, sounding unlike himself. It only made Double D want to cry. Ed didn't have any part in this. Eddy just tried to drag him into it. Ed was now the only true friend he knew. Everyone else had turned their back on him.

He started running.

He just wanted to go home and cry… just cry and cry and cry. He hated it. He hated the fact that the only person weaker than him was Jimmy, and that wasn't saying a lot. He hated the fact he had become the kind of person society ultimately frowned upon. Right now, he just hated everything.

When he got back into his house he threw himself on his parent's bed and cried. This was where he always ran to when he cried. The bed was so big, soft and comforting, and smelled like his parents, the ones who were always there to support him and love him when no one else did. It didn't elevate the pain he felt, but it did help comfort him.

Still, the tears didn't stop coming. What if one of the kids told their parents? And what if those parents told his parents? Then it would be all over. He would have nothing left.  
He came out in the most embarrassing way possible. He hadn't even wanted to come out. He could only imagine all the horrible rumors and cruel jokes he was bound to face at school. Despite his panicking mind, he eventually cried himself to sleep.

* * *

Several hours later Double D awoke to a sharp, steady banging at the window. He sat up straight. Someone was probably in the back yard trying to torment him. He wondered if they grew tired of throwing rocks at his own bedroom window and decided to move onto his parents.

How rude…

He wasn't sure if he wanted to see who it was, but the banging was getting annoying. The tall boy sat up groggily, rubbed his eyes and went over to the window. He gingerly pulled the silk curtains aside.

Another rock hit the window.

Double D was so startled he fell back onto the floor.

He got onto his knees and looked out the window. Great. Besides Eddy, this was the last person he wanted to see. This person already teased him enough for all his imperfections, and now he had one more thing to bash on him about…

_Kevin. _

He disliked Kevin and Kevin disliked him. This had gone on for years now. He didn't want to open the window, but if the rock throwing didn't stop soon, Kevin was probably going to break it. Slowly and carefully, he lifted the pane up and stuck his head out. Kevin probably wanted him to come down so he could beat the crap out of him for being gay. And he clearly had no respect for other people's property. He didn't even know if this was his room or not, and it wasn't.

"Yes? May I help you?" His voice didn't sound as assertive as he had hoped. He didn't want to admit it, but Kevin intimidated him, and made him feel as if he had a looming sense of superiority over Double D. Not to mention Kevin wasn't exactly the nicest kid on the block.

Kevin cocked his head at him. "Yeah, you can help me, Double Dork. Look, here's a great treat for you. My parents have invited _you_ over for dinner for reasons yet unknown. So you can either get down here, or I'm dragging your skinny ass down _for_ you."

Double D was stumped.

Why anybody's parents would invite him over for dinner is one mystery, but Kevin's parents? That was another story. He already knew asking Kevin wouldn't help; he didn't even know. What he did know was Kevin's words sounded bitter and were filled with disgust. Double D didn't blame him. How would you feel if the gay kid on your block was invited over to your house for dinner?

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a small rock Kevin had thrown at him, hitting him square on the forehead.

"My parents are expecting us back in about ten minutes. If we're late, I'm going to break your fingers."

"U-Uh. Alright. Excuse me while I call my parents and let them know." And with that he closed the window. This was always his luck. One bad thing happened and another stepped in just to make it worse.

He picked up the phone on his parent's end table and dialed his mother's cell phone number. He knew she wouldn't pick up. They never did. At a very young age, he was told to call the police if anything major where to happen, just so they wouldn't have to stop working and that was by sticky note. At first, he didn't understand why kids would bring their parents to Career Day and blamed himself for not being good enough for his parents' attendance, but as he got older, he just accepted it as a part of life. If his parents weren't there, so what?

Of course, it went straight to voicemail and whatever part of him that had hoped she would answer, sagged with defeat and disappointment.

"Mother, I was invited to Kevin's house for dinner, so I won't be home just in case you call." Yeah right, "I'll call you back at 8:30 from the house phone, so you know I'm in."

Pausing for a few seconds, he sighed and hung up the phone. Why did he even call his parents? They probably just deleted his messages, not really caring if he was home or not. As long as the towels were triangulated, the dishes organized by type, color and size and the house absent of filth, they probably couldn't care less.

Quickly walking into his room, he opened the drawer on his nightstand and pulled out a beanie almost identical to his other one except it was dark red. He always had it just in case. Before he put it on, he looked in the mirror on his closet door. There was a huge lump where he had been hit earlier.

It was painful.

What had Eddy hit him with? He shook his head and hurried into the living room. He opened the front door to find Kevin in the front yard with his arms crossed.

"It's about time," Kevin said, rolled his eyes at him and started walking.

On the way to the house there was a long awkward silence, only broken by Kevin's fast steps; he always remained about three feet ahead of Double D. And he couldn't blame him. Who would want to be seen with him right now? Not to mention Kevin flat out hated him.

His heart started thumping again once they reached the front steps and just about a million scenarios ran through his head. First he pictured Kevin's mother as a nice lady opening the door and shoving a cake in his face that read "Congratulations on being gay, Eddward." Or maybe she had to coo at the Polaroid pictures that Kevin brought home and tell him how cute he looked with a huge painful lump on the side of his head.

He winced.

He actually forgot about that, but now that he remembered, it started to throb again.

Kevin must have noticed the look of discontent on his face because he said, "They're not gonna eat you or anything. Just because I'm not a nice guy doesn't mean they aren't." Maybe because he was suddenly hyper-aware of everyone having bad intentions, he noticed the slight comfort Kevin offered. He had actually pictured Kevin being a lot less…calming, taking pleasure in his fear. But he made sure not to read too much into it. Kevin could just be the next Eddy, ready to use him.

He opened the door and stepped inside. Double D followed him. The inside of the house was incredibly nice and spacious. This calmed his nerves greatly. If there had been clutter or any filth of any kind, he knew dinner would have been very uncomfortable. However, seeing everything spread out and open, he felt his anxiety lessen. He felt less like…an animal trapped, forced to endure with such an open environment.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home."

"Oh good, you're just in time!"

Double D heard a woman's voice come from the top of the steps. Her high-heeled shoes started clicking down the steps and Double D held his breath while he waited to see just what the woman was like. The minute she got down the steps Double D immediately recognized her and his mouth dropped open.

It was Mrs. Richards.

She was the woman that always talked to him at the Peach Creek block parties when Eddy and Ed couldn't make it. She was so kind. This absolutely amazing woman was Kevin's mother?!

"Ah, Eddward!" She ran over to him and took him in her arms. "I haven't seen you in two years! How are you?"

She was a tall and slender woman, with long auburn hair, much like Kevin's. She looked and dressed like the classic all-American woman, without the blond hair. Double D was a little shocked by the sudden over-zealous embrace but hugged her back. She smelled heavily of perfume.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Richards. You never told me that you were Kevin's mother. . ."

Kevin snorted. "Oh, great. You guys know each other." She put her hands on her hips.

"Well, that's because I didn't know you and Kevin were fr-"

"Acquaintances, Mom, acquaintances."

"Alright, acquaintances, then. Well, now that just makes everything better!" Double D picked up on her slightly put-off tone, but shrugged it off. Kevin was so popular; she probably just assumed he was friends with everyone.

"Where's Dad?" Kevin asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kevin; he's out on another call. The kitchen at Trisha's Restaurant started a fire. I'm afraid he won't be joining us for dinner. But, I made your favorite: spaghetti with my homemade sauce."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, Mom. . ." Double D could sense disappointment in Kevin's voice and felt a strange sense of sympathy for the jock. He must be really close to his father.

"Now. We have so much to talk about. Poor Eddward here is probably so confused as to why he is here right now. Well, if you'll follow me into the dining room we can start eating." She flashed a smile revealing pearly white teeth and led them both into the dining room.

He didn't want to be too close to the jock, so he kept his distance as best as he could.

"Alright boys, dig in while I explain to Eddward why he's here with us tonight."

Double D immediately started to focus on eating when Kevin started to glare at him from across the table. This was so uncomfortable. He already had a feeling why he was here, but a large part of him was hoping to God it wasn't true. She obviously hadn't heard about his hair, so that left him with the conclusion that. . .

"Now, Eddward. I remember very well our talks at the block parties. You were always a remarkably brilliant boy." She paused, almost afraid to broach the subject, but Double D knew she would say what was on her mind anyway.

"Kevin here was always such a wonderful student too, well up until 10th grade." Again she paused, nervously chuckling at her private joke. "Yet he always had a problem with one certain subject. Now he's on the brink of failing and that's really upsetting us; it's endangering his spot on the football team. So, I'll just cut to the chase. Will you tutor my little Kevin in math?"

That's when the boys simultaneously choked on their food.

* * *

**A/N:** That was a hefty one! Big thanks to **Moshy H**, my beta for making all the chapters top-quality! Also thanks to all my reviewers. I am in awe at how many I have and they are all so positive! Thanks so much! You guys are what makes me want to write to the very-best of my ability. Here's info on the upcoming chapter.

**Next Chapter Title: **EmployED and DestroyED (Not final name quite yet)

**Status:** Outline Complete, rough draft not started yet.

**Summary/Teaser:** What's Double D's reaction to this sudden shocker? Is he doomed to repeat what happened with Eddy? Or is this person different. . .

_-He had been planning to politely decline, but what she was planning to bestow upon him forced him to seriously reconsider his actions. . .-_


	5. DisappointED

Hey Peeps. This chapter is _**Beta-read.**_ Do not be afraid. I apologize for the wait!

**Title:** Well It All Started With A Hat

**Chapter Title:** DisappointED

**Pairing: **Future Kevin/Edd

**Warnings: **Mild swearing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed Edd N Eddy.

**Beta Reader: **Moshy H

**Notes:** Since this story is mostly serious a reallystupid!Ed didn't make sense to me. If he seems out of character I apologize. Author notes are at the bottom.

* * *

"T-Tutor?" Double D stuttered. He had a feeling that's what this was about, but he hadn't really expected it to be true.

"M-Mom! Hey! We never talked about this!" Kevin's face had a look of pure disbelief. Double D didn't blame him.

"Kevin, you think I don't know my own child? You probably would have rejected the topic of a tutor no matter who your tutor was going to be. You NEED a tutor, Kevin, no question about. You're not going to fail; I will absolutely not have that," Mrs. Richards lectured, and then turned to Double D.

"So, what do you think? You already know each other, so that's a plus. _And_ we'll pay you 25 dollars per session, and we'd like three sessions per week. What do you say to that?"

Double D really didn't know what to say except, "I need a minute to think." He had already been planning to decline politely, but after discovering the pay she was willing to bestow upon him, he was forced to reconsider that action. 75 dollars a week! That was about 300 dollars a month. He was lucky if he even got 10 dollars a week for all the work he did around the house. It was expected of him to do it because his parents were never home to do it themselves. Besides, they were middle class. It wasn't their fault they didn't have a lot of money to give him.

With 300 dollars he could do anything he wanted to. He could buy all the books, scientific kits, ant farms and equipment he wanted. All for doing something he loved: passing knowledge onto another person. Then there was the downside. He would be teaching Kevin, the neighborhood tyrant. Kevin, who always gave him crap about being a dork. Kevin, who would probably just ignore him the whole session and give him MORE crap about being a dork. He knew he was being pessimistic right now but after all the events of the day, he wasn't in the mood to be optimistic. And he didn't want to turn out like Eddy and become some money-hungry monster. Then he thought about Mrs. Richards and feared he may disappoint her, and that was the very last thing he wanted.

He needed more time to think about this. A lot more time.

"May I have a day to think about this?"

Mrs. Richards was about to reply when Kevin interjected.

"No, because the answer is no. I don't need a tutor and I can bring my grade up by myself."

"Now Kevin a tutor would probably be the best option-"

"Mom, even if I did need a tutor, which I don't, one of the teachers at school could do it. I can handle this by myself, I promise."

Mrs. Richards put a hand on his shoulder.

"Dear, you're upsetting me."

He shrugged the hand off. "Well, I'm sorry, Mom, but at this point, I don't really care. You didn't even bother to tell me about this. Just wait until Dad gets back. I bet he's going to say the exact same thing. I. Do not. Need. A. Tutor." He proceeded to get out of his seat and promptly left the room, leaving Mrs. Richards a little dumbfounded.

"That little. . .brat," She said quietly, "Oh, dear, I am so sorry for dragging you into this. I didn't know Kevin would be so. . .evasive to the topic of a tutor. I don't think he realizes how much he needs one; his test grades have shown that. Well, I guess I've tried. Eddward, thank you for coming."

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Richards."

"Well, think this over tomorrow. I'm going to try to get through to Kevin the best I can. Hell, maybe his father could try. If we somehow have a breakthrough, I'll call you. Do you have a phone or cell number I can use to reach you?"

"Oh. Yes I do."

"Okay, good. Let me go find a pen and some paper." She got up to search out the items and left Double D there to think.

If Kevin so strongly opposed having a tutor, maybe his parents and he could figure out something else, leaving Double D out of the picture and letting him continue his own life. He would thoroughly enjoy it. Eddy already led him into enough drama, and he certainly didn't need more.

Mrs. Richards came back with the pen and paper and handed it to Double D. He quickly scribbled his home phone number and rarely used cell phone number on the paper and handed it back.

"I'm usually home in the evening, but not so much in the afternoon. And tomorrow, I'll be at a friend's house." Sunday was when he usually went over to Ed's house.

"Alright, dear. Thank you for giving this thought. I know Kevin won't be the easiest person in the world to deal with, but that's why I chose you. You're a patient boy, Eddward." She smiled and gave him a hug.

He smiled back at her.

"Well, I better get going now."

"Alright. I'll see you later, dear."

He waved goodbye to her and then left to go back to his house.

* * *

**Sunday **

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kevin sat on his bed playing the PS3 almost the whole afternoon. Whenever he tried to play football outside with his dad, he couldn't concentrate.

This whole week was pissing him off. First, he finds out he's failing one of the most useless subjects in the world, in his opinion. Then he finds out it's going to pull him off the football team as quarterback if he doesn't straighten things out. But just to top things off, the one kid in the entire world that his mother had to pick to tutor him was not only a dork but probably now also one of the gayest kids in school.

He wondered why he hadn't blown his top completely and pointed out that the dork was gay.

The double dork _had_ taken a pretty good beating to the side of head; that much was obvious. That was one of the cruelest humiliations Kevin had seen in a while, he had to admit. It was pretty low, even for Eddy, who was one of the biggest assholes in his grade, right up there with himself.

Not that he cared or anything. He probably had it coming. Maybe this time he won't be so naive and gullible about everything. His constant kindness and stupid mannerisms pissed Kevin off.

But whatever, he hadn't kept quiet out of sympathy or anything; that much he knew. Maybe it was just that he didn't feel like receiving any crap about harassing a guest from his mother. He was already in trouble for blowing her off last night to retreat to his room.

Just then his cell phone went off. He grabbed it off his nightstand and flipped it open. It wasn't any number he knew. Still, he picked it up.

"Uh, hello?"

"Is this Kevin Richards?"

". . .Yeah." The voice sounded familiar, but Kevin couldn't identify it.

"This is Rebbecca Fritz, your Algebra I teacher. I called to notify you that I'm giving you the opportunity to raise your grade through some extra credit work. The end of marking period is coming and if your grade is printed on your report card as a failure I'm afraid I have to tell your coach about it."

And his week just a whole lot worse. Well, at least now he had the chance to bring up his grade. Still, that meant work, work, and more work.

"Yeah. . .alright. I'll do the extra work, but I still got trouble understanding it, ya know?"

"Well. . .have you considered a professional or non-professional tutor, or perhaps there is something your parents may be able to help you with?"

Yeah, right. His parents weren't exactly the brightest people in the world when it came to academics. And it just occurred to him that his teachers couldn't tutor him. Not only did they not have time that also would be considered "unfair" to the other students.

"Um. . .my parents are kind of useless when it comes to helping me with homework and my mom got laid off a few months ago so I don't think we really have money to shell out for a professional tutor right now."

That wasn't really true but he didn't want her to press on about tutors any further. He just wanted to get the extra-credit and hang up.

"I understand. I still want you to make your best efforts on these sets of problems. I'm afraid I can only give you credit for what's correct, not whether the work is completed or not. I'm ready with the page and question numbers if you still want them."

"Yeah." He kicked over his backpack that was sitting on his computer chair so the contents spilled out. He located pencil and a notebook and started writing down the sets of problems he was expected to do. Geez, there were so many. He would be lucky if he finished by the end of the marking period.

He was pretty sure his writing hand was cramping after he hung up the phone. It was going to be a complete drag for the next couple of weeks.

* * *

Double D had drowned himself in house cleaning for the majority of the afternoon while his parents went out to lunch. It centered him, calmed him down. He was currently in the process of folding laundry.

Tomorrow he would go back to school to face hell. No doubt the truth had spread at least throughout his own grade. He got picked on, sure, but he was never beat up or anything. But now, that might change. He felt a queasy feeling rise in his stomach. He really resented the idea of going to school tomorrow, or even for the next week, but his parents barely even let him stay home when he was actually sick. And faking it would be absolutely worthless.

He secretly wished he had someone to protect him. But there was no one. Ed had the perfect tall and solid structure, fit for scaring anyone off, yet he nearly cried when he accidentally stepped on bugs.

He finished the folding and was ready to attack the dishes when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Double D. Wanna come over and watch zombie movies or something? I'm bored."

It was Ed. Double D forgot he usually called on Sundays to hang out. Maybe he could help Double D take his mind off things.

"Sure, Ed. I'll be right over."

"Alright! See you then."

"Yeah. Bye." He hung up the phone and left a message on his parents' phone saying that he was going over at Ed's. The dishes could wait. He might as well have a little fun before the weekend was over. He put the laundry away and walked over to Ed's house.

Halfway over, he stopped dead in his tracks. This could all be a set up. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Maybe Eddy wasn't done with him, and used Ed as bait to lure Double D into a trap.

Then he remembered what Ed had said earlier and it put him at ease.

"_You're still my friend, Double D. You always will be."_

It couldn't be. Ed might be. . .slightly uneducated, but after the display of ruthlessness on Saturday, Double D wasn't sure if Ed still wanted to have anything to do with Eddy. Ed had a heart of gold that distinctly out-shined the burnt out light bulb inside his head. Still, he should keep his guard up; he wasn't ready to let that down for anything just yet.

When he got there and knocked on the door, he got the perfect treat of Sarah opening the door.

"Oh. It's you. Did you come to molest my big brother?" She giggled.

Double D rolled his eyes. Immaturity really was passed down through their family. He wasn't sure if he should be nice or add a little sarcasm in. Eh, what the heck.

"Hi, Sarah. Yeah, my hair and I are pretty good. What's that? Come on in? Ed's in his room? Well, don't mind if I do!" He walked right past her, leaving her standing there dumbfounded. He had to chuckle a little bit, even though his inner good ol' boy was telling him that wasn't too nice.

He turned back.

"Oh, Eddy doesn't happen to be here, is he?"

"Eh, Ed's been giving him the cold shoulder. He tried calling like ten times today and Ed refuses to pick up the damn phone. It's driving me nuts." She rolled her eyes and then added, "Well, if you guys do anything up there just remember our family doesn't have the money for sound-proofed walls." She snickered and walked off.

He should have expected the jokes. They'd be coming at him full force now.

At least he knew Eddy wasn't here, and that relieved him. He could really count on Ed as a friend now. Not only a friend, but also the only one.

He climbed the stairs to Ed's room and knocked on his door.

The door flew open.

"Double D!" Ed yelled, and attacked him with a hug.

"Hi, Ed."

"Alien Invaders 4 just started, so you're just in time." Double D smiled. He had seen that movie 17 times already from previous sleepovers and hangouts. It was Ed's favorite.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and carefully took his shoes off. Ed had finally gotten himself together by the end of 8th grade. This meant his room and personal hygiene were tolerable for Double D now. Before, coming over consisted of sitting on the porch or in the living room and being the neat freak that he was, he refused to set foot in the room. That is, until Ed asked him to help him clean it. Double D was so delighted about cleaning something that the room was under control in a matter of days. It was a hobby of his, you could say. Unfortunately, it had caused slight mental scarring to Double D when he looked under the bed.

And Double D was almost positive Ed's IQ had also dramatically increased when he had to tutor him in seventh grade so he could pass his final exams. That had been a scary experience, but now he had a. . .very basic grip on things. So, now when the situation called for it, he could have a half-serious conversation with Ed.

Ed sat down next to him. He turned to Double D and said, "So I was thinking, I mean, if you wanted, I could help you plan revenge on Eddy."

Double D eyes widened. He hadn't even been here for five minutes and Ed already had blurted something right out in the open. Revenge? That hadn't even crossed his mind until now. He was still extremely sensitive about Saturday, and it would take a long time to recover. It was a tempting thought, but he couldn't. It wasn't right. Do unto others as you would want them to do unto you, right? He had strong morals that wouldn't easily be broken.

"Ed, I couldn't."

"Double D, you have to. He deserves it. I don't even know why I agreed to help him. It. . .was one of my stupid moments. So I'm going to make up for that. I'm gonna help you get back at him. I know a lot of pranks, Double D; I have a little sister. Let me help you. You're my only real friend now."

Double D got confused all over again. Revenge was a stupid, immoral thing. Yet, did Eddy really have it coming? After preying on the innocent for his greedy little needs? Maybe an innocent little prank wouldn't hurt, would it?

"Well, what did you have in mind?"

"Depends. If you're willing to go light on him, then maybe we could, um, um, dump cold water on him while he's sleeping or something. Or we could go with humiliating him in front of everybody, like he did to you."

"We can't do that, Ed! That would make me just as bad as him! I'm not like that; I promised myself not to become someone like Eddy."

"Then I'll do it. I know enough secrets about him to humiliate him. If I do it, then you'll be guilt-free, right?"

"Ed, I'm sorry to say this, but you're being stupid again."

The truth was: Ed wasn't being stupid. They had been the perfect trio until now. Eddy had gone and messed it up. Ed had tried his hardest to be happy and friendly. It was all too bad that Eddy didn't consider him a friend like he thought he once did.

It was alright, though, because Ed had a plan. It wouldn't humiliate Eddy. No, Ed wasn't really that kind of person. Yet it would avenge Double D. That's all Ed wanted; to see his friend happy. When he was happy, Ed was happy.

If that meant ruining the happiness of someone else that meant nothing to him anymore, then so be it.

* * *

Kevin could not believe this. He wasn't even halfway into the first set of questions and he already felt like slamming the book against the wall. Why couldn't he understand it? Why was it so hard? He'd been reading for almost two hours now, and his mind was shot.

An idea popped into his mind. He could track down Rainbow-Brite and make him do the extra-credit work. He was almost positive the double dork would refuse, considering who he'd be doing it for. But then again, that was what he had fists for.

Then something peculiar happened. An image of Double D with a black eye cowering under him in pain flashed through mind. He felt a small pang of guilt, but it went unrecognized by his subconscious, and then suddenly, the idea lost its intensity, and faded away. What the hell was that? He should be calling him right now, dragging him over here and working on these questions or it would inevitably end in a serious beat down. Why wasn't his hand reaching down for the phone? He had done this type of thing to nerdy kids before, why would the dork be any different?

He played it off as his brain being too fried to think straight. He decided on getting up and taking his mind off things. Maybe he'd call Nazz to hang with her. She was his girlfriend, after all.

He got up and left the room. He got to the top of the steps and stopped. He could hear his parents having a conversation in the living room.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. I'm so disappointed," his mother said, voice full of stress.

"How could this be happening? I want that boy to succeed in school. It's just as important to me as him being on the football team. I just feel so let down that he'd let this happen, and that _we_ let this happen. It's just as much our faults as it is his."

His father's words stabbed Kevin with a knife. His Dad was the greatest person in the world, and meant everything to him. He was his role model, and a great dad, above all. Knowing he had disappointed his father stirred up a horrible feeling in his stomach. The current situation was even worse now than it was before. Not only could he not understand his extra credit that was due in the next two weeks, but to top it off, he had disappointed his father and mother. What could he do now?

Most of his options had officially run out. There was only one left. And it was the one he had dreaded most. But maybe, he could work this out to his advantage. Another idea slowly formed in his mind. Yes, that would be prefect. He ran downstairs, and his parents got suspiciously quiet when he did so, then turned the topic to something else. They assumed he hadn't heard them. Kevin made his way into the kitchen and swiped a piece of paper off the fridge and made his way back up to his room. He picked up his cell phone and immediately started dialing. An amused smirk developed on his lips. He would have his cake and eat it too.

Double D fell off the bed when he heard his cell phone ring. Ed laughed at this. He hardly ever brought it with him anywhere, because no one ever called him. He just brought it with in case his parents needed him home, but then again, they usually didn't talk to him that much, let alone call him. So who was this mystery person? Still on the floor, he pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. He didn't know that number. Still, he should probably pick it up just in case it was parents calling from one of their friend's houses.

"Hello?"

"Guess who, Double Dork."

Double D's breathing hitched in his throat.

Not this again…

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you to all my faithful reviewers! You are great. Things will really start to get going the next chapter, I promise.

**Next Chapter:** NegotiatED (Can Kevin and Edd really make this tutoring thing work after all? Stay tuned to find out.)


	6. NegotiatED

**Story:** Well it all started with a hat

**Chapter:** NegotiatED

**Beta-Read:** No, I'm sorry. Please point out mistakes if you find them.

**Warnings:** Slight language and suggestive references

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything that has to do with EENE.

**Notes:** Well I'm sure you all thought I died on you BUT that is not true. I have a working laptop now so it's all good! Thanks to all of you who have remained faithful to me throughout this whole story. I appreciate it. Now without further introduction I present to you...

* * *

**Previously:**

"_Hello?"_

"_Guess who, Double Dork."_

_Double D's breathing hitched in his throat._

_Not this again…_

* * *

Why was it that when things were going great for him, when he was actually relaxing and having some fun, things like this happened?

"W-What do you want Kevin? I thought you already made it clear that you didn't want anything from me!"

Upon hearing this Ed sat up from the bed and looked at him strangely. Double D forgot that he never told Ed about what happened earlier.

"Well well, Double Dork, I guess I had 'a change of heart,'" Kevin said sarcastically."Look dweeb, I'll get straight to the facts. I have something you want, and you have something that I want. Be down at my house in the next five minutes. And use the backdoor. My parents think one of my friends are coming over. Thinking about not coming? You've got an ass-kicking coming your way."

Double D heard a click, and then silence. All he could do was stare at the phone dumbfounded. What had just happened? The blond sat up and rubbed his temples.

"Ed, I'm sorry. I have to go."

"What?! The movie isn't even half-way over and you're leaving me?" Ed pretended to fake-cry into his pillow. The illusion was shattered when he sat up abruptly and smirked at Double D.

"So...what did Kevin want?"

Double D turned around to face Ed and deadpanned. He regretted having rubbed off on Ed, the kid was catching onto things he normally would ignore and scream, "Butter Toast!" instead.

"I apologize Ed, but I'll tell you when I have more time. To make a long story short, I need to be at Kevin's house or my rear is going to be sore in the morn-"

He froze realizing what he just said had a double meaning, hoping Ed caught the one he meant to use. Ed reached over and poked a still frozen Double D's left cheek.

"You're pink Double D!" Ed yelled happily.

If Double D had actually frozen this would be when he shattered into a million pieces. He slowly picked himself off the floor.

"Well Ed, I'll be going now. Sorry to leave so soon but it's urgent..."

Ed shook his head still smiling. "I understand Double D!"

Double D felt himself being crushed in a genuine Ed hug. Double D couldn't help but feel warm. Even after all he had been through, he still had someone he could count on.

Out the door and down the steps, Double D stuck his hands in his pockets. There was something in the left pocket. That was peculiar, Double D almost never kept anything in the left pocket, only the right one by habit. He waited until he was outside the front door to pull it out. It was small and smooth. He pulled out his hand and opened it.

His brain took a minute to process what he was staring at. He carefully sat down on the front step, not taking his eyes off the object for a second. Then something happened. Something he didn't think he would be able to do again for a long time.

He started laughing, so hard tears fell down his cheeks. It was loud and glorious, wholesome and pure. It almost felt like he broke the shackles everyone had used to keep him down.

Inside the house, Sarah threw a heavy object at the door and shrieked, "GET OFF THE FRONT STEPS QUEER BAIT!"

"With pleasure, dearest Sarah!" Double D called, giggling all the while. You'd think she'd be more accepting considering Jimmy was her best friend. We all knew Jimmy was gay. But nobody minded because Jimmy was Jimmy and no one wanted to mess with Sarah. It kind of made him mad. But there was no way Jimmy would be coming out any time soon after what happened to Double D.

Before heading off, Double D took one last look at the object in his grasp. In Double D's small hand was a condom. Ed had slipped it in his pocket when he had given him a hug. Giggles slipped off his lips once more. Double D shook his head.

_"To make a long story short, I need to be at Kevin's house or my rear is going to be sore in the morn-"_

He threw the condom in the trashcan behind the bushes.

As if, Ed, as if.

* * *

As Double D continued his journey to Kevin's house, his casual stroll went from carefree to feeling like there was cement in his shoes. This could all be a set-up. Eddy could have teamed up with Kevin for a Double D Double beat down. Okay maybe that was a bit extreme but he knew now that he'd have to be on his toes. Anything could happen in there.

Entering the gate to the backyard of the Richards house Double D gulped and felt his stomach drop down to his ankles and his knees turn to pudding. And not the tasty chocolate kind either.

His previously cheerful aura turned dark. The nicely trimmed grass turned brown and flowers wilted and died as he walked by. If there was a Hell this was the closest thing to it.

Well, here he was. The back door. C'mon Double D, you can do it. You just have to knock. It's a simple concept. You could probably split an atom of you wanted to. Why can't you just stop shaking and knock on the damn door?

Three times he tried knocking, each time putting his hand back again. On the fourth try he nearly succeeded when the door swung open. He was forcefully grabbed by the collar and shoved inside. The shock mixed with his natural clumsiness sent him spiraling onto the floor.

Kevin glared at him and whispered, "You damn klutz."

"What was that honey? Is everything okay?" Came the voice from the living room.

"Yeah yeah. I just knocked something over. It's fine," Kevin reassured her, then shot a look at Double D. "You, downstairs."

Double D shot up off the floor and fled down the steps. This was even worse than he imagined. He was completely weak and powerless against Kevin. Whatever Kevin wanted from him, it was inevitable that Double D would submit no matter what the terms. What had happened to the Double D that emerged when Eddy had betrayed him. Why couldn't it come out now?

The basement was his death sentence, he knew it. There were no lights except for a dimly lit one on the coffee table. Two chairs were set up facing each other. What was this? An interrogation? It sure felt like one. He took a seat on the right side. Things always had to be on the right with him.

He heard Kevin come down the stairs and he tensed up. This was the epitome of awkward and it was just about to get a lot worse. He half-expected Eddy to come trailing behind, but he only heard one set of footsteps.

"Well well well, look who decided to show up. Let's get down to business then, right?" Kevin's cold voice sent shivers cascading down Double D's spine. He took the seat facing Double D. His upper half was hidden in the shadows. Still, Double D couldn't find it in him to look Kevin in the eye whether he could see it or not. It seemed nothing had changed.

There was a slight awkward silence, than Kevin began to talk.

"I think you'll find that I'm pretty easy to negotiate with. You know, Dad used to own a jawbreaker company before he gave it up for firefighting. He taught me a few things when it came to business. I'm sure you'd know too. You're a smart kid, aren't you...Edd?"

Double D almost let a gasp escape his lips. Kevin never called him by his real name. Ever. He was playing with him; trying to get inside his head. And it was working.

Kevin smirked in the dark corner of the room.

"Now, smart kids like you. So few in the school. So...unprotected, would you say? No friends to back you. Always being teased...and now a tiny little secret has blown into a big scandal and will no doubt be spread through the whole school in a matter of a day."

Double D glared at him. Don't let him get to you. Don't let him get to you; whatever you do. Whatever's left of your dignity depends on this.

"And if I know anything about my friends, it's that they hate dweebs. And you know what they hate even worse? Faggot dweebs."

That hit a nerve. Double D hated that word. He must have shown it because Kevin's smirk grew even bigger.

"You're gonna get beat on pretty hard tomorrow. No doubt about it. But what if I said I could help prevent it?"

Double D looked away, trying to look like he wasn't paying attention.

"I'm in with all the 'jerks and jocks' at school. I can get them to lay off of you. All you have to do is tutor me in math. And, oh yeah, let me and my buds use your place for two days every week when your parents are away."

As if. Dirty filthy jerkwads stinking up his house? He'd rather stick his hand in acid. Hell, he'd rather take all the beatings in the world.

"You wish."

That was a mistake. A glint of anger passed through Kevin's eyes. In a second he was on the coffee table clutching Double D's collar. He pulled Double D closer so he was forced to look Kevin in the eye.

"What was that, dork?"

Double D dug his fingernails into the arms of the chair. Kevin was so close Double D could feel his breath on his face. Why was this happening? Why was he suddenly feeling hot around the ears? Just kick him off you already!

"You listen to me. And you better listen good. I am NOT getting kicked off the football team, do you hear me? I can beat you now, I can beat you tomorrow, the whole SCHOOL can beat you tomorrow if you don't comply with me. So you better just do it and it will all go away."

Double D got fed up and pushed Kevin off of him. He had a lot more strength then he previously thought. Kevin went stumbling backwards.

"FINE! I'll do it!" Double D was pissed off now. He felt the assertive Double D rise up in him again. He'd do it, oh yes he would. He didn't need anymore crap in his life. He just didn't care anymore. But he wouldn't leave without giving Kevin a piece of his mind.

"I hope you're happy! You got what you wanted like always! Step on the smart kid! He won't mind. He won't fight back. It doesn't matter if he never did anything to hurt anyone else. No, he deserves it. Just for being small and helpless. As long as _I_ get what _I_ want, nothing else matters!"

Hot angry tears rolled down Double D's face.

"I hate it. I hate being weak. I-I just...UGH! For once I just wish I could fight back against people like you! No, I guess for now I'll always be Double Dork! Let me know when tutoring starts then, God dammit. I'm done, I'm out of here."

With that Double D stomped up the stairs. Kevin waited for two loud bangs, then slumped to the floor. He buried his face in his hands and sat like that for some time. He pulled his hands away and looked at them. Guilt and regret swam through him, although he tried to wash it away with denial. But the same thing kept repeating itself over and over and over again.

_"What am I? Just what exactly have I become?"_

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay. Thank goodness for summer break. It's the best time to do these things, no? Please review! I love reviews from all of you good or bad!

**Next Chapter**: DepreciatED

Kevin fights with his conscience over the way he's been treating Double D. Will they have a break through at the first tutoring session? Or will it all end in catastrophe?


	7. SavED

**Title:** Well It All Started With A Hat

**Chapter Title:** SavED

**Author: **TheCaitkun

**Warnings:** Language, minor violence

**Notes:** Here it is, chapter 7. Enjoy it guys. Hey, I have some questions for you guys. First off, would anyone like to be my beta-reader? And second, I have no idea where to go next. If you have an interesting plot idea or an idea of a character I should include next please tell me! I would love you forever.

* * *

Double D did not sleep at all that night. Too many haunting thoughts were swimming through his restless head.

_"Will I get beaten tomorrow?" "What's Eddy planning for me next?"_

And perhaps the most repetitive thought in his mind right now:

_"What the hell am I going to do with Kevin?"_

His pensive inquiries were cut short when the sun slowly came up on the horizon. And with the sun came dread. School would start soon.

Somehow Double D forced himself to eat breakfast, yet he was unsuccessful in being able to keep it down.

In his bedroom he did something didn't usually feel the need to do. He looked into the mirror on his wall. His reflection did not surprise him. If he looked in that mirror weeks ago, he would be a looking at a gleeful young student happy to be educated once more. Now all he saw was a shell of that person. That lively spark and colorful aura that once surrounded him had fade. Dark circles had formed his eyes, which seemed unusually cold and distant. Betrayal and death threats seem to do that to you.

He put a dark colored hoodie on and pulled the hood up, tucking as much hair into his hat as possible. The less people that recognize him, the better.

Noticing the time, he headed downstairs. The front door seemed to taunt him. With a shaky hand he forced himself to turn the knob. He stepped outside and immediately felt a chilly wind.

And then, Double D began to walk deep into what he knew as the worst day of his entire life.

Panic began to set through him as he saw the school in the distance. There were hardly any students hanging around outside. So, he had been walking too slow. He was now late. He picked up his pace and ran to the front entrance. Forgetting all about being inconspicuous, he ran through the hallway, which to his relief, had no one in it. Until he got to his locker. Instead of running up to it, he ran directly into something big and solid. Double D gasped and fell backward onto the floor. His hood fell down and he looked up to see what happened. Four faces stared back at him. Double D recognized them as some of Kevin's friends.

"Hey look! The little faggot decided to show up to school today!" The one Double D ran into said.

"Ready for your welcome back to school present?"

Their cheesy and cliche taunts gave Double D enough time to get up off the ground and run. Crony #1 got a hold of the sleeve on his sweatshirt and pulled Double D back, flinging him on the ground. He hit his head painfully on the hard floor. Crony #2 then thought it would be the greatest idea to kick him in the stomach. Double D's head went fuzzy.

The one in charge stopped him.

"Wait, before that. Let's see if the pictures aren't really Photoshopped after all." He leaned down and grabbed a hold of Double D's hat. It was all over. This was really it.

"Hey you guys!" Double D heard a faint voice say. "The principal is around the corner!"

A warbled chorus of "Oh Shit!" rang through his ears as well as the sound of hurried footsteps bolting away from him. He made no attempt to get up. The pain of being kicked in the stomach by someone on the football team could be compared to running hot scissors through your stomach. At least it was over...for now.

Time seemed to slow down. Seconds seemed like hours, until he felt himself being picked up. He didn't bother opening his eyes to see who it was. He was too busy squeezing them shut they didn't see him crying. Eventually, he gave up and let the tears flow down his face and buried his face into his captor's chest.

Whoever it was, they tensed up when he did so.

"W-Where are you taking me?" He sobbed. "I-I just want this to stop. I just...I..."

His captor didn't respond. Instead he heard a door open in front of him. A few steps later he felt himself being lowered onto something soft...like a bed. Oh great, now he was probably going to get raped. Could this day get any better? He wished he hadn't of been so clumsy and hit his head. Maybe he'd be a little more aware of what was going on, like his virginity's impending doom. A door then opened and closed again, and Double D's fuzziness turned to black.

* * *

**An Hour Later**

A dull pain permeated Double D's head as he began to wake up. His vision was hazy and his stomach hurt, but when he remembered what had happened previously, he shot up, fully awake. He took in his surroundings. It was the nurse's room. He was laying on one of the cots.

Heels clicked their way over to him. It was Mrs. Mason, our school's nurse.

"You shouldn't sit up so fast like that. You'll hurt something even worse."

Oh sweet relief, how Double D enjoyed it. His captor's intentions were not in fact to harm him, but to rescue him. Then who was it?

"What's your name? I never see you in my office, dear..."

Double D never had to go to the nurse's office. He and his parents were such complete hygiene freaks that getting sick was almost impossible.

"Who brought me here?" Completely dodging the previous question. He was anxious to know who would be so kind as to drive off some bullies and bring him to the Nurse's office.

"Hm? Oh dear, I don't know. I never see him in my office either. He didn't stay for very long, didn't get a good look at his face. I just remember him being very tall."

Very tall? Oh, it was probably just Ed. Besides, he was the only one who would do something like that for Double D. For some strange reason, Double D felt kind of disappointed. Who did he expect to be? Kevin? Double D laughed, and clutched his stomach. That's right, he was kicked. He lifted up his shirt to reveal a giant black and blue mark stretching across his stomach. Always something to keep him from being happy.

The nurse brought him some pain pills and a glass of water.

"Unfortunately, that's all I can do for you right now. That'll have to heal up on it's own. You should probably be getting back to class."

"Thank you, Mrs. Mason."

He hated himself for being late and missing class. He was never late for school in his entire life. He never missed class either. Was this whole thing really taking too much of a toll on him? So much that his academic life would be affected? His education meant everything to him. If Kevin and Eddy ruined that...there would be hell to pay.

He got up from the cot and noticed his backpack at his feet. Ed even bothered to pick it up for him. He was so lucky to have Ed as a friend.

The time identified that his lunch period was almost over. AP Physics would be starting soon. His AP class wouldn't prove to be much of a hassle considering they were filled with bright, and for the most part "kind" students.

In the hallway, many people stared at whispered at him. It didn't faze him much. Words didn't give you lumps on your head and bruises on your stomach.

In AP physics, to his pleasant surprise, many of students in there were very sympathetic to him, even going as far as to say "I accept you and I'm sorry about what happened." His day significantly brightened and showed not all of the world was full of hating, unintelligent vermin like Kevin's friends.

When the day ended, Double D made an attempt to get out of the school as quickly as possible. It was pretty successful, for the most part. The mere fact that the day was over, and ended on kind of a good note, pleased Double D. On his way home, Double D had something fall out of his hat. Surprised, Double D picked the object off the ground and examined it. It was a small piece of paper folded up many times.

Had Ed put that in his hat when he fading in and out of consciousness? He unfolded it, expecting some kind of "You should be more careful Double D! Zombie Invaders after school?"

Double D dropped the note. He had completely forgotten.

_'Double Dork. I hope you haven't forgotten about the tutoring. My house, now...or else. I think you know what that entails.'_

So much had happened to him today, tutoring Kevin had completely slipped his mind. Whatever. He already said he'd do it, might as well go and get it over with. But how did Kevin get that in his hat? Double D decided not to ponder over it too much. He probably just quick stuck it in his hat in the hallway as he was rushing by.

When Double D knocked on Kevin's door, he hoped to God that his mom would answer the door. Unfortunately he was disappointed when he came face to face with her delinquent son.

"Good, you showed up," Kevin said in a flat tone. "Sit anywhere at the table."

Double D nodded and took a seat at the dining room table. This was interesting. Kevin wasn't being nice...but he wasn't being a complete jerk either. Double D decided not to look to far into it. As Kevin was getting his books out of his backpack Double D took another opportunity to give him a piece of his mind.

"I thought you told me you'd get those guys to lay off of me."

Kevin stopped what he was doing.

"What are you talking about?"

Double D lifted up his shirt to show him the bruise across his stomach.

Kevin bit his lip.

"Well, obviously someone stopped them because they wouldn't have stopped there."

"Yeah someone did. Someone that wasn't you. Someone with enough decency to do something like t-"

"What would you know?"

Double D look taken aback. "W-What?"

"You don't know anything about me." Kevin's voice was cold and harsh and Double D shrank back into his usual quiet and scared self.

"Now if I remember correctly, you're here to teach me math, right? You don't want to do this and neither do I. So the sooner we get started the sooner we can finish."

Now the way Double D had imagined the tutoring session going was Kevin throwing paperballs at him and mocking him the entire time. But to Double D's surprise, Kevin paid attention the entire time. He never said a word, but it was apparent he followed Double D's every word.

Double D's had a natural talent for explaining things. He also had a habit of getting so far into it, he didn't notice anything else around him. Not even the hair in his face. Not even Kevin staring at him. However, he was forced to stop mid-sentence when Kevin reached up and pushed the hair out of Double D's face. Both of them looked at each other with a mixture of horror and shock.

Double D had no idea what had just happened, what he did know was that the air in the room was now heavily tainted with awkward. He slammed the book closed and yelled, "IthinkwedidenoughtodayandIreallygottagethome," before promptly exiting through the back door, still unsure of what just happened.

Kevin was left in the room to do nothing but bang his head on the table in shame and disgust. He pulled out his phone to call Naz, telling himself he was just thinking too much about her. And that it was her he saw when he reached up to brush the dork's hair out of his face. They both had the same honey-colored hair. Dammit. That dork was in his world a lot lately. He knew nothing good was going to come out of it. He should have just left him on the hallway floor but something inside him told he couldn't. He just couldn't. The dork bothered him. Bothered him in weird ways. And that just bothered him even worse. This would be an interesting week.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it!

Next Chapter: I have no idea, you guys tell me what you want.


	8. DiscombobulatED

Hello dear readers I am back with another update! I hope you enjoy this for I have formulated some twists and turns for all of your fancies. As always, thank you for reading and supporting.

Chapter: DiscombobulatED

Summary: A lot of certain somethings throw Double D's day all out of whack!

Warnings: Slight language and minor (sorry) slash

**DiscombobulatED**

* * *

_'Another day of school, another day of hell,'_ Double D thought as he walked down the long, winding hallway of his school.

_'And where's everyone else?'_

The hallway seemed unusually devoid of all students. When he looked at the clock perched above a row of lockers, he was unable to identify the time.

_'Hm, I must need glasses,'_ He decided.

The walk to his locker seemed long, even dragged out. When he finally reached it, his locker combination would not work.

"What the heck? It's the right locker and everything!" He said out loud.

Just then he felt someone poke him in the back. Double D jumped a bit; everything frightened him.

He turned around and came face to face with a familiar girl. A tall, mean-looking girl with curly red hair. Double D knew who she was. Very well, in fact. But her face seemed...distorted. He just couldn't seem to recall who she was.

Then...she raised her fist to him. Double D's immediate reaction was to flinch and wait for the blow. But it never came. Instead, a loud THWACK! echoed through the hallway, and the girl was sent spiraling to the ground.

"Don't touch him," His savior warned.

Double D looked up to see who his knight in shining armor was.

It was Kevin.

"K-Kevin?" Double D asked. Why would Kevin do that for him? Kevin hated him!

"Stupid Double Dork. Always the Dork in Distress, right?" Kevin said.

"Well...um, thanks, Kevin, I guess..." Double D said awkwardly before returning to his locker.

"Wait."

Double D was pushed forcefully up against his locker causing the frail boy to yelp in surprise.

"Let me get this straight. I go to all the trouble to save you, and...you don't even offer anything in return?" The devilish smirk on Kevin's face perplexed Double D.

"U-Uh...Um..." The words were there, yet refused to leave the sanctity of his mouth. Was it hot in here? Yeah, it was hot in here.

"Really? Nothing at _all_?" Kevin questioned, leaning in uncomfortably close to Double D's face. The smaller boy squirmed under him and felt a rosy warm hue spread across his face.

"Heh, well then. I guess I just have to take something from you then don't I?"

"K-Kevin, I-"

And that's all he managed to get out before Kevin closed his mouth around his.

**BAM!**

**

* * *

  
**

Double D shot up like a light. There was nothing worse than waking up in a cold sweat with nothing but a vivid memory of you making out with the enemy and a shrill alarm clock ringing in your ears. What has this world come to?

Double D took a deep breath and assessed his situation.

'It was just my hormones acting up. It just had to be. The normal, scientific explanation for it was that you dream about things you want, things you hate, and about things that happened earlier in the day. Then there's the dangerous mixing of three that produces mutant nightmare byproducts that haunt you for the rest of your week. I, in no way, am attracted to the arrogant, selfish, impertinent mongrel that is Kevin Richards.'

And with that statement, he was able to carry on the rest of the morning in peace covered in several thick layers of denial.

Inside the busy corridors of Peach Creek High School, Double D resumed his usual routine of stopping at his locker, putting his books away, then meticulously cleaning it until not a page was out of place. It was odd habits like those that always poked Double D in the nose and said, "This is why you're at the bottom of the social ladder."

"HEY DOUBLE D!"

There was also that.

"Hey Ed."

"So uh, hey," Ed said, lowering his voice, "How did the-uh, tutoring, go last night? Was there a makeout session?"

"ED!" Double D was appalled at his friend's sudden bluntness.

"Hey, hey, relax. You don't have to hide it, we're all friends here."

"Ugh!" Double D took to banging his head on his locker door. He was almost to the point where he could forget about the dream, the tutoring, and overall, Kevin. But no, he just couldn't have that.

"Yo Double Dork. If you do that too much you'll kill brain cells. Not that you don't have too many already."

Double D whipped his around just in time to catch Kevin walking by, giving him that same smirk he saw in his dream.

His face flushed, so he jammed his face into his locker, hoping Kevin didn't see.

"I KNEW IT!" Ed yelled happily.

"GAH! Ed, shut up! What if he heard you?" Double D cried.

* * *

Kevin didn't hear him, however he was pretty sure that dork was redder than the tomatoes in his mom's garden. Was it because of the hair thing the other day? The last thing he needed was a dorky queerbait lusting over him. Kevin made his way over to locker number 214, where the girlfriend of his dreams was waiting for him.

"Hey, baby."

"Kevin!" Nazz said happily, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"How was cheerleading practice last night?"

Nazz Smiled. "It was great. We were practicing this move and-...um, Kevin..." Nazz was no longer looking at him but in back of him instead.

Puzzled, Kevin turned around only to be glared down by what he knew as trailer park trash Marie Kanker.

"Can I...help you?"

Marie looked angrier than a rabid dog that just got it's food stolen.

"Yes, you can help me in fact!" She snarled, jabbing her finger into Kevin's chest. "What was MY Edd doing at YOUR house last night?"

"You follow him home?"

Marie hmphed and stamped her foot. "Well, it's my job to keep an eye on my future husband. Anyway! What was he doing there? He NEVER goes anywhere but home or Ed's house."

This chick was a little batshit-crazy. Okay, more like a lot. The Kanker's always had gigantic crushes on the Ed's but Marie seemed a little...obsessed.

"Relax, she-gor, you MUST be on crack because that dork never came within 50 feet of my house. And I'm TRYING to talk to my girlfriend here, so could you uh, you know, scadaddle or something?"

She eyed him closely and fiercely. Kevin wondered if she might attack. Anything was possible at this point.

"I know what I saw, Kevin Richards. I'm on to you, and if I catch you around him again, BAD things will happen. Bad things," Marie whispered maliciously, ending with an evil laugh. She walked about six feet, turned around, gave two very rude hand gestures, turned around again and stamped around the corner.

Both parties were left speechless.

"What was-"

"I don't know. I don't want to know. I'm not going to try to find out."

Kevin hated the idea of Nazz knowing he was being tutored. He always wanted her to think of him as someone who wasn't weak; someone who didn't fail. And most importantly, someone who didn't have to hang out with a nerdy gay kid just so he could learn some simple math equations.

That and Nazz was probably the biggest gossip whore in the entire school. Yeah yeah, don't talk bad about your girlfriend. Yet he had to learn the hard way that he couldn't share most of his secrets with really didn't mind the whole school being let in on it.

So in the dark she stayed. Kevin said goodbye to his girlfriend and headed off to class.

Yet said girlfriend stayed at her locker and eyed him closely, deep in thought. Nazz might be a cheerleader, but that didn't mean she was as shallow as one. Marie Kanker wouldn't have bitched out Kevin without a reason to. She was usually collected and mild-tempered unlike her raging sister Lee. And Kevin was keeping something from her. She could always tell when he held something back. Something weird was going on, and as gossip-queen of the whole school, she would find out.

Maybe she should keep a closer eye on Kevin, too.

* * *

"So, tell me tell tell me, Double D! Pwetty please? What happened really?"

"I had a dream. A horrible one. There was this bully...and she almost attacked me but Kevin saved and then...and then..."

"...Yes?"

"He...He...k-Gah....I can't do this. I have to go to class. See you later Ed!" Double D quickly grabbed his books and dashed off.

"Sure! Leave me right at the good part!" Ed yelled after him.

* * *

But, unbeknownst to both of them, an eavesdropper lurked just around the corner. One with dangerous intentions.

Eddy chuckled to himself. That little conversation sure had a lot of information. And...quite a lot of gaps. But that was okay. Inside his scheming little head he had a plan. A plan that would humiliate Double D and ruin his life. He just needed a little extra help. And he knew someone dumb and naive enough to do it.

He might have humiliated Double D that day, but his humiliation was far greater than you could even fathom. Even though he made a crap-load of cash, even though everyone got a great laugh out of it...In the end, no one likes a money-hogging pig that stabs his friend in the back and can't even stand up for himself when he's confronted. All those dirty looks he's been getting, every ignored attempt to start a conversation. He'd make Double D pay for it.

He had a new partner in crime.

* * *

**AP English 8:00**

Double D, as always, was excited for another day of educational delight. His book ordered and pencils sharpened Double D was ready to take on whatever this class had to store for him.

His excitement turned to confusion which eventually turned into panic when the teacher pulled out a stack of papers.

Quiz.

Double D's nerves had been so fried tutoring Kevin he had forgotten to study for the quiz. The butterflies in his stomach ate away whatever confidence he had left. He had never once in his life forgotten to study. He would devote his entire night to studying if he had to. And now one person, one person he didn't even need in his life right now, had managed to ruin it.

Well, I have to wing it I guess.' Double D thought. 'If I fail this, my life is officially over.'

"I expect all of you to get at least a low B on this, assuming you studied well," the teacher said, handing out papers and giving Double D a 'Well duh I know _you_ studied' look.

Double D plunked his head on the table. Yep. His life was over.

The test should have been a breeze for Double D, study or no study. Yet he found the same scenes replaying themselves over and over again inside his head.

_"Stupid Double Dork. Always the Dork in Distress, right?"_

_"Heh, well then. I guess I just have to take something from you then don't I?" _

Ugh...concentration. Failing. Horribly.

All of Double D's self-confidence had whittled away at the end of the quiz. Everyone else was already finished.

Seeing no further movement of pencils, the teacher collected all of the quizzes and announced, "Alright, while you're reading the next four chapters of the book, I'll be grading these papers for you and I'll have them back to you at the end of class."

While everyone else was deep into _To Kill A Mockingbird, _Double D sat pretending to read his book, but really, he thinking intensely about the past few days. He had already read the book about four times already anyway.

The first thing that bothered him was Eddy. He had not seen him at all since they returned to school. Double D thought for sure that Eddy would be up to something mischievous yet again. He'd have to be on the look out for him. Just because he ruined Double D's life once didn't mean he'd refrain from ruining it again.

And...Kevin. He didn't even know what think about Kevin right now. In all his 15 years of logical living, he had never been so confused. His emotions were running off the chart; not to mention his hormones. Kevin was ignorant, selfish, and apathetic towards him, yet Double D felt drawn.

But there were those moments. Kevin would say something witty to him, or even just something simple like looking at him, and red spots would flare on his pale cheeks. It wasn't right. Double D had always imagined his first crush as someone much like himself. As if it needed to be said, Kevin was the anti-Double D.

As much as he absolutely hated to admit it, he was almost...looking forward to the next tutoring session.

If only he knew what lay ahead of him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I strongly encourage all of you to review with constructive criticism AND also ideas for the next chapter. I love hearing what you all have to say! Thanks for reading!

TheCaitkun

* * *


End file.
